Happy Hell Precure
by animix5671
Summary: A ver:Una chica afectada por su pasado, otra simplemente notada cuando le conviene a la gente, otra que no es "normal", otra herida mentalmente por todos,otra es lastimada por su propia familia y otra otra huye de su pasado y origen... ¿Enserio estas chicas serán las Pretty Cure que nos van a salvar?, sip, aceptemoslo, ya nos morimos todos (3 caps aprox. son de presentaciones)
1. Seishi y Rei, Parte 1

· Colegio Público Burak Kuenjeru

-Ves a esa chica?-dijo una chica cualquier susurrándole a otra

-Si, que pasa?-dijo igual que la otra

-Dicen que es una delincuente, será mejor que no te juntes con ella

-Por? No puedes decir eso sin pruebas

-No ves todas esas marcas? Se nota que participa en peleas callejeras

-"Siempre a todos los nuevos les cuentan ese rumor, nunca se enteran bien, estas no son marcas de nada de eso, es otra historia"-dijo pensando una chica

FlashBack:

Se podía ver un auto con una familia adentro, había una chica de cabello corto marrón y ojos iguales con piel casi bronceada de casi 8 años, a su lado, su hermano de 5 años, y adelante, su madre y su padre, de pronto un carro se metió en su carril, el padre no pudo hacer nada por esquivar el carro

Luego se ve otra escena la chica tenía varias cristales incrustados en su cuerpo,las ventanas por el impacto se habían roto

Fin de FlashBack

Ella tenía 14 años, fue la única que sobrevivió de su familia a ese accidente, que al morir sus padres, quedó en un orfanato

En su colegio siempre se estaba el rumor de que era pandillera, solo por sus marcas que quedaron, y también su parche en el ojo, que perdió también en ese accidente, aunque eso solo era otra prueba de que era "delincuente".

Pov Seishi:

Ya estoy acostumbrada, ya me acostumbré a esos rumores, ya me acostumbre que la gente se aleje de mí, ya me acostumbré a mi mala reputación, simplemente ya es cosa de todos los días

Ya era salida, me dirigía a la puerta de salida del colegio, pero escuché algo

-No les tengo miedo, no les haré sus tareas, si las quieren, háganlas ustedes mismos

Me acerqué un poco a escuchar, obvio sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia

-¡¿Quieres que te demos a golpes, no?!

-Las harás por las buenas o por las malas

-Aja ya, sálganse de mi camino, que llego tarde a casa

-Listo, Yo la mato ¡-dijo uno de los chicos a punto de darle un golpe a esa chica

Yo me metí, sosteniendo la mano del chico que estaba por golpear a la chica

-¡Mierda! ¡Es la pandillera! ¡Vámonos idiota!

Y esos dos se fueron corriendo, yo suspiré de cansancio, hasta los "chicos malos" del cole, huyen; sip "chicos malos" entre comillas porque solo agreden a quién no pueda defenderse

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

-Nada de nada, ¿Pero qué quieres?

-¿Eh?-me sorprendí un poco por la respuesta

-Rápido, dime, nadie es amable así porqué sí, en especial cuando en un mal movimiento te pudieron haber golpeado

-Bueno, eso sí, pero tampoco me gustaría hacer como si no pasara nada e irme así simplemente a casa

-Todos son iguales, no creo que por obra del destino tú seas la diferencia

-Entonces yo te pregunto, ¿Por qué en vez de huir de mí, hablas como nada conmigo?, también tendrías que irte si no fueras diferente

-¿Por qué huir?-dijo al parecer casi sin entender

-Entonces mi respuesta: ¿Por qué pedirte que hagas algo por mí? Está bien que mis notas no sean "perfectas" pero tampoco estoy para desaprobar curso-dije lo último más como para mí que para ella

La chica sonrió un poco- Me caes bien, mi nombre es Rei Venen, ¿El tuyo?

Me sorprendí un poco, nunca, nunca antes había conversado normalmente con alguien en el colegio

-Seishi Tanima

-Oh, tu eres la chica que perdió a sus padres en ese accidente vehicular no? Lo leí en el periódico, lamento la perdida

-Descuida, fue hace tiempo

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a casa, te veo mañana en la azotea en la hora de recreo, si quieres, claro

-Por supuesto, te veo mañana

Pov Rei:

Ambas salimos del colegio, yo hacia mi "casa", la verdad, al igual que esa chica, soy huérfana, los míos no murieron en algún accidente o algo así, la verdad no sé, simplemente me abandonaron en un orfanato, me gustaría saber porque lo hicieron

Bueno, yo soy de cabello negro corto, con las puntas un poco curvadas y de ojos color negro y piel blanca

Llegué y entré, me fui hacia mi cuarto, lo comparto con otra chica, pero bueno, no importa

Lo bueno, todavía no llegaba mi compañera, me daba tiempo para estudiar para mañana, a pesar que es viernes, mañana daré un examen a un gran colegio para ingresar el próximo año, espero ingresar con beca, sé que un orfanato no podría pagar la matrícula de ese colegio

· Una semana después:

-Como que no puedo ingresar?¡ ¡Saqué la nota más alta!

-Lo sentimos, pero usted no puede cumplir con los requerimientos que se necesita

-Requerimientos?¡ ¡El único es que se pague la matricula! ¡Y avista que gané la beca completa! ¡Puedo ingresar!

-Ya le dijimos, no puede, váyase antes que llame a seguridad

Me fui, es injusto, este es otro de esos colegios "elitista" que no me deja ingresar solo por ser de un orfanato, por ende, no tengo un dineral como los que estudian en estos colegios

Ya, debo tranquilizarme, voy a alistarme para salir, con Seishi quedé en ir al parque, lo más seguro es que me pregunte como me fue, la verdad espero que no

Ella y yo desde ese día nos hicimos algo amigas

Llegué y había poca gente, podría decirse cerca de 12 personas solamente, 6 de ellas formadas como en grupo, localicé a Seishi y nos saludamos

· · Seishi Tanima:

Cabello:

-Marrón

-Corto, llegando casi a la mitad del cuello

-Tapa con su flequillo parte de su parche

Piel: Color Sunset (Según los colores en Wikipedia)

Ojo:Marrón

Accesorio: -Parche (Ojo Izquierdo)

-Cintillo en el cuello

Vestimenta:

-Vestido marrón de manga larga, cerca de la mano tiene volantes marrones, el vestido llega hasta más arriba de la rodilla, tiene una parte color roja y luego con volantes blancos

-Tiene el cuello rojo, y un tipo de cintillos cerca del hombro, a la altura del codo y cuando comienza la mano, también tiene un lazo grueso en la cintura

-Shorts color negro hasta un poco debajo del vestido

-Medias negras largas hasta la rodilla

-Zapatillas marrones, con suela roja, es de cordones

· Rei Venen:

Cabello:

-Negro

-Corto, ondulado hacia adentro en las puntas

Piel:Color Carnación (Según los colores de Wikipedia)

Ojos:Negros

Vestimenta:

-Camiseta color morado, tiene el cuello color azul casi en forma cuadrada, pero a la mitad bajando un poco, tiene volantes en el cuello, al final de las mangas que son cortas, y al final de la camiseta

-Shorts azules con una correa gris con ovilla amarilla

-Zapatos azules con poco tacón tipo cuadrado color amarillo, tiene un cintillo azul


	2. Faita y Kasai , Parte 2

Colegio Pōrusutā

Si, también era salida en ese colegio

Se podía ver a una chica de cabello marrón ondulado hasta debajo de los hombros, tenía una vincha (diadema) rosada con unos moños a los costados del mismo color

Alguien le puso cabe(la hizo tropezar y caerse)

Todos rieron, menos ella

La clase ya era normal para ella, alumnos tirándole cosas "accidentalmente" cuando la profesora no veía, aunque a ella no es que le importara tanto sus alumnos.

Tenía que aguantar, sus padres se esforzaban por pagar ese colegio, aunque tampoco es que fuera uno de los mejores pero a nada

Estaba en primero de secundaria, solo serían unos cinco años más contando con ese, muy poco, o esa trataba de creerse

Pov Faita

¿Eh? ¿Y mis cuadernos?

Bueno la profesora se fue, así que puedo buscar poco, pero se le acercaron el típico grupo de descerebradas al que el tinte les quemo las pocas neuronas que les quedaban (esa parte si no lo pensó ella) con el tacho de basura

-¿Buscabas esto?- la líder de ese grupo tiró el tacho y adentro estaban todos mis cuadernos, por suerte ya les tomaba foto a las clases por si pasara esto

Solo me fui a mi asiento en silencio, antes de sentarme, uno de mis compañeros me jaló la silla y por supuesto me caí, otra vez todos se rieron ¿Qué le ven de gracia a esto?

Tocó el timbre, era hora de salida

· Pov´s Faita

Bueno, ya es salida, por fin salgo de este infierno

Ya veía la puerta, por fin salgo de este infierno que se llama "Colegio Pōrusutā"

Ya pensaba que me había librado de todos ellos, pero alguien desde el techo, me tiró todo un balde de agua

Y como no esperarlo, de nuevo todos se ríen, un día de estos, juro que todos ellos morirán… ¿Qué digo? No soy capaz de ni matar un mosquito

Me fui corriendo hacia un parque y me senté en el primer banco que encontré y dejé que todas ya que las lágrimas salieran

· Pov´s Kasai

-Kya¡ el día es largo y no sé qué hacer¡

-Tal vez no haberte escapado de las clases?- dijo mi amiga Blood

Las 2 nos reímos, ay que gracia, ¿ir al colegio? Lol¡

Muchos nos vieron raro, ay, siempre que hablo con Blood la gente nos ve raro

Bueno, ignoré eso y me dirigí a un parque, con árboles altos

Me gusta trepar árboles así que quise treparme al más alto, trepé junto con Blood, ella es muy hábil, a pesar de la ropa que lleva que es casi un vestido rojo y botas blanca que le llegan hasta más arriba de la rodilla, ay que flojera describir su ropa no más

Trepé un poco y escuché un sollozo

Me puse boca abajo agarrándome de una rama gruesa y vi a una chica de cabello marrón con una vincha rosada

-Quiero ayudarla, se ve que le pasa algo malo

-Wau, quieres ayudarla en vez de matarla, sorpresa

-No pos, que hago?

-Haz lo que acabas de decir, está bien que te aconseje en todo, pero quiero que en esto seas independiente

-¡Ok!-dije cayendo encima de la chica

-¡Ahh!-gritó la peli-marrón

-Holi :3

-Emmm… Estás bien?

-Sip, eres suavecita :3

-…..

-Y por qué estabas llorando? :3

-Em…?

-Si ya sé que el que te caiga una extraña de arriba y te pregunte de frente porque lloras, pero neh, solo responde

-Em… por nada

-Qué raro, y la gente me llama loca a mí, llorar por nada no es normal~

-…..- parece que está pensando

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera a Tv internacional y gritara: "Esta wey está llorando por esto¡", además es lo mejor no quedarte las cosas malas para ti tanto tiempo

Pov Normal:

-No te mandaron los de mi colegio verdad?

-Quienes? .3.

-"Me parece casi imposible que ella sea mala, tiene algo que me dice eso…"-Pensó Faita- bueno, primero acomodémonos en las sillas, que con el golpe terminamos en el piso

-Ok¡-Dijo trepándose otra vez al árbol, y de una más cercana al asiento, se agarró y se puso de cabeza .3.

-Genial¡ Yo nunca supe treparme a los árboles-dijo sentándose normal en la silla

-Bueno, ahora habla, que se puede ver que en tus ojos falta un brillo que debería ir

-Eh?

Estuvieron hablando sobre eso, y después hablaron normal, al final, entre ellas se cayeron bien

· Pocos días después:

-Bueno, alumnos, hay una nueva estudiante, fue transferida por error, ya que su compañera de orfanato debió estar acá en vez de ella, pero ya que, preséntate niña-Dijo despreocupada la profesora

-¡Soy Kyoki Kasai! ¡Un gusto conocerlos! :3 :D

-Bueno siéntate con…

-¡Faita! ¡Hola!-Dijo, empujando al chico que estaba sentado al costado de Faita, que le iba a tirar una bola de papel, y se sentó hay

-¡EY! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Argh, niños, todos cállense, que va a empezar la clase, en especial tu… ¿Fulano? Ay, como sea, cállate que o si no te llevo al director

-Si profesora… - dijo mirando mal a Kasai

De pronto en la mesa de Faita cae un papel, que vino del costado, de donde estaba Kasai

"¿Será un mensaje?, no creo que Kasai también…"- pensó, y abrió el mensaje

"¿Vamos al parque hoy?"

Faita miró a Kasai, que le miraba con su cara sonriente, Faita solo asintió

-¡Profe! ¡Profe! ¡Ellas dos se están pasando papelitos!

-¡Fulano! ¡Al director! ¡Por escandaloso!

-Bien profe…- Pobre, la profe ni se acuerda su nombre, y le mandan al director, bueh, merecido

Descripciones:

· Faita Mujakina:

Cabello:

-Marrón

-Ondulado

-Hasta debajo de los hombros

Piel:Calabaza Específico (según el Anexo de colores en Wikipedia)

Ojos:Marrones

Accesorios:Vincha rosada con monos a los costados

Vestimenta:

-En el comienzo del pecho tiene un borde amarillo, la camiseta es color marrón, a la cintura tiene un tipo de correa amarilla, debajo de eso el polo tiene un tipo de volantes del mismo color

-las mangas son cortas, y junto con la parte que cubre del cuello es transparente rosado, tiene bordes amarillos, del cuello al comienzo del pecho tiene unos hilos como decoración en forma de X (son 3)

-La falda es marrón, con 3 capas de volantes rosados

-Lleva media mucho más arriba de las rodillas

-Tiene botas con un poco de tacón cuña amarillo, la suela es rosada, las botas son largas hasta un poco más de la rodilla, tiene en el medio una hilera d los costados volantes, en la parte del tobillo tienen unos lazos rosados

· Kasai Kyoki:

Cabello:

-Corto

-Llega hasta los hombros

-Tiene un mechón en el lado izquierda levantado

Piel: Pink-Orange (según el Anexo de colores de Wikipedia)

Ojos:Marrones

Accesorios:

-Guantes de mano completa delgados

-Collar de una flor color dorada

Vestimenta:

-Camiseta rosada, con cuello en V, tienen volantes blancos como en el final de las mangas que son cortas

-Lleva un moño a la cintura

-Falda roja, hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, tiene volantes blancos

-Short por debajo color gris

-Medias altas color gris

-Zapatos como tipo de escolares para niña, que tienen un broche en la parte delantera en medio del pie, solo que en color rosado con suela y un poco de tacón cuadrado color marrón

· Blood

Cabelllo:

-Rojo

-Corto

-Puntas van hacia adentro

-Tiene 2 mechones en el lado derecho levantados

Piel: Color Beige (Según el Anexo de Colores de Wikipedia)

Ojos: Rojos

Accesorios:

Guantes blancos que se amarran en el dedo medio, a los bordes tiene rojo,al comienzo en los costados tiene 2 botones dorados

Vestimenta:

-Top que cubre la parte del pecho, se conecta con el cuello con tiene como un cintillo donde en el medio tiene un botón dorado, el top se conecta con el volante de la falda

-La falda tiene en la parte de arriba un volante blanco, tiene forma de V invertida, a los costados y en el medio tiene 2 franjas azules que se conectan al borde del mismo color

-Lleva shorts color negro abajo

-Tiene medias largas color negro

.Tiene botas blancas, con el borde arriba color rojo, al igual que la suela, el talón y el tacón pequeño cuadrado. Tiene cuencas rojas que si se ve de forma frontal, se ven como una Z.


	3. Kichona y Shiria, Parte 3

· En la residencia Mina Akaru

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE NOTAS CREES QUE SON ESTAS?!-gritó una mujer muy furiosa, dándole una patada a su hija, tirándola lejos-¡¿Un 99.5?! ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿Crees que con estas notas llegarás lejos en la vida?! ¡Si no lo entiendes te lo haré comprender a golpes!- dijo pateándola otra vez con su tacón

Después de unos golpes, en el que la chica no dijo nada, la mujer al ver que su hija no gritaba se fue no más, sin siquiera ver si aunque sea su hija se encontrara consiente

La chica se levantó, un poco adolorida, pero había recibido peores, esto lo soportaría

Se cambió a una ropa más común, como para una chica de clase normal

Ella era de la famosa familia Mina Akaru, aquellos que tenían una gran empresa, publicidad por todos lados, etc, la verdad no sabía de qué era la "gran empresa" pero no le importaba

Se puso un polo rosado, una chaqueta roja, unos jeans y unas zapatillas, todo normal

Y salió por la ventana de su casa, Sip, estaba en el tercer piso, pero ella simplemente dio un gran salto hasta llegar a un árbol cercano y bajar por él

Trepó las rejas de su casa, y salió

Agradecía por única vez a su madre en inscribirla en clases de gimnasia

Narra Kichona:

Tomé un bus hasta alejarme lo suficiente de casa. No me escaparía de casa ni nada, solamente quería alejarme aunque sea medio día

Si me escapara, mi familia me encontraría fácilmente, para la gente con dinero es muy fácil conseguir lo que quisieran; mi familia no se permitiría perder a la única hija que tienen, o si no ¿Quién manejaría la empresa cuando mi padre ya no pueda?

Sentí que estaba lo suficientemente alejada y bajé del bus

No viajaba en taxi porque mi familia al ser famosa y rica, el taxista podría raptarme y pedir recompensa a mi familia

Mi familia solo pagaría para no quedar mal frente a los medios, ya pasó una vez

Bueno, comencé a caminar, y una tipa salvaje aparece, ella y yo chocamos y pues bueh, lo malo, quedamos en una posición que fácilmente se podría malinterpretar .-.

¡Lo siento! – Dijo quitándose rápidamente

Descuida, fue un accidente-Dijo algo sonrojada, ¡Al caerse me tocó una bubi D:!

Y se sonó un flash

Sip, ya se me jodió el día, mi madre me matará c:

Eh?-¡Ey! ¡Hentai! (traducción:Pervertido)-Grita la chica

-¡Háblame con respeto niña!

-¡Dame esa cámara! ¡Que la demanda que te pondré por acoso costará más que esa cámara!-Dije

Obvio me creyó y me tiró la cámara y se fue corriendo

Borré la foto y tiré la cámara por hay

-Disculpa por el stalker ese

-Oh, descuida

-No eres de por acá no?

Simplemente se le notaba en la cara, sus rasgos no eran como el de los japoneses

-Se nota? Vengo de otro país

-Con razón, cuál?

-Em…pues, todavía no te conozco bien como para decirlo-dijo algo tímida, o como si intentara ocultar algo…

-Bueno,entonces, mi nombre es Kichona Mina

-Ese nombre rima con una cosa que te caracteriza… -Dijo más para ella que para mí

-Con qué cosa?-Dijo algo divertido

-Bueno, Mira para abajo

Miré y bueno, no había nada raro…Espera, que hija de puta

-Ey¡ No es mi culpa tener más que tú Chart-a (Chart según Google Traductor=Tabla) (Chata significa pequeña)

Pov Shiria.

-Muy graciosa~ - dije también divertida- bueno, mi nombre es Fahomi Shiria, mi hígado no tiene mucha originalidad

-Wtf? .-.

-"Malditos idiomas"-Espera, es hígado, o familia?(Hígado en japonés:Kanzou, Familia en japonés:Kazoku)

-Familia

-A pos bueno, nótese que mi japonés no es muy bueno

-¡Ey! ¡Hay está!-Gritó un hombre

-¡Mierda!-Grita Kichona-¡Corre!-Dijo jalándome de la muñeca

Sí que corre muy rápido, casi me está arrastrando

-¡Súbete a mi espalda mejor!-dijo agachándose un poco

Espera… madha? (¿Qué?) .-.

-¡Súbete!

Casi por inercia, me subí

¡La Yusaddiq! (¡Increíble!) Puede correr aún con mi peso como si de verdad no estuviera yo

Y pues, terminamos en un callejón sin salida c: ¡Alqaraf! (¡Mierda!)

-¡Sujétate bien, Vamos a saltar!

-¡¿´Ann?! ¡ Wanahn fi tariqina liqatl! (¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos vamos a matar!)

Y ella saltó un gran muro, ya que estábamos en un callejón sin salida, literalmente. Ella saltó de una pared a otra, haciendo albarikur (Parkour)

Y parece que esos hombres no nos pudieron seguir

-¡¿Limadha yataghawwat minkum yutarrid hula' alrrijal?-Grité todo en mi idioma

-¿Khé? .-.

Tomé un respiro y dije-¡¿Por qué mierdas te perseguían esos hombres?!-sip, estoy totalmente tranquila c:

-Ahh…. Bueno, cosa de mi madre, me desaparecí y los mandó a buscarme seguro

-¿Te escapaste de casa? .-.

-No, Solo quise dar un paseo, no soporto estar encerrada en casa

-Ah,ok

-Bueno, como eres nueva en Japón, no creo que conozcas muchos lugares, no?

Moví la cabeza en forma de "No"

-Bueno, te los enseño, y de paso vamos a comer, que me salté el almuerzo-Se ríe un poco

-Bien, pero no…-Kichona me corta la palabra

-Neh, de pagar me encargo yo, descuida

· Después de ir a varios lugares

-Uf, estoy cansada-Dije mientras me sentaba

-Bueno, si no llevaras tacones no estarías tan cansada

-Tampoco son tacones tan grandes, además ni siquiera son tipo aguja.

-Igual a de doler estar tanto tiempo caminando con tacones

-Bueno, se está haciendo de noche, deberíamos ir a casa

-Mierda, bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Oh, descuida,ya fui mucha molestia hoy

-Oh, vamos, para visitarte~

-Bueno, si tu insistes~

-Yey~ ya sabía que te hacías la difícil

-Díficil? Yo? Ja¡ Estas soñando

Kichona se paró de su asiento y me tendió la mano para pararme, acepte

-Bueno, vamos, muéstreme el camino "Señorita"-dijo tratándose de hacer la elegante en broma

Llegamos a mi casa, y me despedí de ella

-Oye, quedemos en el parque que te mostré antes ok? Para mañana

· Mina Akaru:

Cabello:

-Marrón

-Ondulado

-Largo, hasta el final de la espalda

Piel:

-Light Salmon 1 (según la Carta de Colores de WikiLibros)

Ojos:

-Verdes oscuros

Accesorios:

-Collar pegado al cuello de cinta gruesa negra, tiene en medio un diamante color verde

Vestimenta:

-Chaqueta simple de manga corta color roja

-Camiseta simple de manga corta color rosada

-Pantalón licra negra pegada a la pierna

-Zapatillas con el centro y suelas rosados, fondo marrón.

· Shiria Fahomi

Cabello:

-Negro

-Llega hasta debajo de los hombros

-Es en coleta

Piel:

-Carnación (Según el Anexo de Colores de Wikipedia)

Ojos:

-Negros

Accesorios:

-Coletero amarillo

Vestimenta:

-En el cuello tiene 2 cintas , una que va en diagonal y otra recta, son amarillas (rodean el cuello) tienen un volante blanco debajo que llega a antes del pecho

-Vestido negro, la parte de la falda es como las de oficina, lleva un cinturón amarillo en la cintura

-Medias completas color grises

-Zapatos cerrados negros, con detalles amarillos, tanto la suela como el tacón cuadrado son amarillos


	4. Final Malo 1:Novatas

Y así es como se reunieron las 6. En total en ese parque habían 12 personas, 6 en un solo grupo, y después las otras en grupos de dos solamente

· Conversación del grupo de 6:

-Listas para comenzar?-preguntó un animal, sí, animal

Eran animales que hablaban, eran: un perro, serpiente acuática, loro, murciélago, mono y un gato

-¡Si! –dijeron todas esas niñas, de casi 14 años

-Bien, según sabemos, alguna subordinada de **_Daiburi_** atacará acá

-No deberíamos sacar a las civiles de este parque?-Dijo una de las chicas

-"Vamos piensa, sabes que Blood no dejará que salgan, ella está muy apegada a la idea de que estás chicas no son las indicadas" *Pensó* Bueno, no hay tiempo, simplemente cuando aparezca, transfórmense *Terminó diciendo*

-¡Ok!-Dijeron todas animadas, no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de ser una chica mágica que batalla con brillitos kawaiis y salva al mundo.

· De nuevo a punto de vista normal:

De la nada, apareció una chica en mitad del parque, solo el grupo de 6 se dio cuenta

-Vamos, **_Semilla de Osen_** -dijo susurrando mientras veía a uno de los árboles del bosque

Y ese árbol se transformó en el típico demonio que atacaba a las protagonistas

Las chicas que estaban en el grupo de 6, se quedaron sin habla, era muy grande, además, que les acababa de dar nervios y miedo, ¿Qué harían ahora? Solo eran novatas, recordaron que tampoco se tomaron muy enserio los entrenamientos de antes, pensando que con sus "poderes" sería fácil

Y esas niñas, simplemente se fueron corriendo, dejando a los animales

\- ¡Ey! ¡Se supone tienen que pelear! –gritó el perro, a pesar que las niñas ya se habían ido rápidamente

-!Ja¡, parece que sus nuevas "Cures" solo fueron una niñas miedosas

-Ya decía yo que no eran las indicadas-dijo Blood, a pesar que solo le escuchó Kasai

Antes que Kasai pudiera preguntarle sobre que estaba hablando, todos los animales se acercaron a cada una y entre todos dijeron:

-¡Rapido! ¡No hay tiempo!

Ninguna entendía que pasaba

-Esto es una tontera, seguramente es un programa de bromas- dijo hablando con lógica Rei

-Pues…todo me parece muy real-dijo con miedo Faita, que estaba detrás de Kasai

Y pasó la "secuencia" de transformación, solo que en esta solo era de un segundo casi, solo un destello, no como en los típico animes donde duran como minuto y medio

-Ay, pensé que sería como en los animes-dijo Faita desilusionada

-¡No pienses en eso!- le dijo el loro

-Sabes que no son rivales para mí, verdad?-dijo confiada- Ya dije que son _Novatas_ , no se comparan con mi experiencia-Se dirige al Osen y le ordena- Destrúyelas, no dejes que vivan, y captura a la alma de la antigua **_Guardiana del Fuego_**

-¡Expliquen esto de una vez!-Casi gritó Rei irritada

El Osen fue a atacarla, pero Rei comenzó a emitir _**electricidad,**_ que atacó al **_Osen_**

-¡Tú a mí no me atacas! ¡¿Acaso no vez lo confundida que estoy?! ¡Esto no tiene lógica!-dijo mientras, inconscientemente, seguía electrocutando al Osen

El Osen, mareado, comenzó a caer, solo que detrás estaba Shiria

-Alqaraf… (Mierda…)-dijo sin poder moverse por el miedo

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Faita, mientras en su espalda apareció un par de alas, y ágil como el **_viento_** , fue donde Shiria, y la llevó consigo, evitando que le cayera el Osen

-¡OMFG! ¡Tienes alas! :O –exclamó sorprendida Kasai, luego miró al Osen- ¡Yo también quiero atacar! :v

Faita sentía un dolor terrible en la espalda, de dónde aparecieron sus alas, era que al crecer alas, técnicamente de golpe, tuvo que crecer lo que tiene un ala( Articulaciones, piel, plumas, huesos, etc)

El Osen, al notar esto la fue a atacar

Seishi se puso enfrente, por instinto simplemente

-"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Me va a matar!"- pensó, aunque involuntariamente, creó una pared de **_roca_** , que bloqueó el ataque

-¿Así que queriendo dañar a Faita, eh?~ -dijo Kasai casi divertida- ¿No aprecias tu vida verdad? c:

Ella también, sin querer, comenzó a quemar a su alrededor, y el Osen, al ser de madera fue muy, muy inflamable

-¡Genial! ¡Soy ignífuga! :3 – dijo porque estaba en medio **_fuego_** , y no se quemaba

Pero igual…

-¡Ah! ¡Fuego! D: - gritó alarmada Kichona

-¡Ah!- gritó también, pero ella, también sin querer, sacó **_agua_** de la humedad del aire, y lo hecho encima de Kasai

\- .-. ¡Oye! :v – Se quejó Kasai

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? .-. – preguntó confundida Kichona

-Ahora no me vengan a decir que soy una bruja .-.

El Osen comenzó a moverse de nuevo, tratando ahora de atacar a Kasai, por quemarlo casi por completo

Kichona, por reflejo, hizo un movimiento con la mano (la movió de un lado a otro una vez rápidamente como cortando) haciendo que de la nada varios **_metales_** se reunieran y con un corte al Osen, lo partiera a la mitad, por fin "venciéndolo".

La Enemiga las había visto combatir, "No estaban tan mal para combatir a pesar de su inexperiencia, pero no me podrían ganar" Pensó

-Vaya, para ser su primera vez, sí que han sabido utilizar sus elementos, interesante, pero como dije, no podrán conmigo, aunque, tal vez si nos ayudarán a nosotras, les perdonaríamos la vida-Dijo la villana

-(Comienzo:Final Malo I : Novatas)

¡No!-dijeron esas mascotas

La enemiga, se había molestado por la forma en que le contestaron

-Bueno, así lo decidieron- La villana, de su bolso de mano, quiso sacar su arma, pero pensó "Estas niñatas no valen la pena", así que decidió atacar como la haría normalmente, con su bolso de mano no más

Chocó su bolso de mano contra el suelo, creando una onda expansiva que casi mando a las chicas

Ella fue contra Seishi, por ser la **_guardiana_** del elemento **_tierra_** , y la golpeó con una patada y la mandó a volar

Seishi chocó contra Kichona también tirándola al suelo,

Aprovechó y las golpeó, si ella solita hizo con poca fuerza una onda expansiva, imagínate que paso

Sí, les atravesó la parte del pecho con la mano, ¿Qué? ¿Imaginaron otra cosa? Qué pena

Shiria le tapó los ojos a Faita, por ser la menor de todas

Rei quedó pasmada, ya esto desde el comienzo le parecía un sueño raro, pero al ver eso simplemente no supo que hacer

Kasai trató de no asustarse y se puso en pose de defensa por si se le ocurría atacarlas

-2 de 6, faltan 4- dijo divertida la villana, aprovechó que Rei no reaccionaba, y fue rápidamente contra ella, la agarró del cuello y teniendo la enemiga uno de los metales que había usado Kichona en la batalla, le atravesó el cuello con eso

Kasai ya estaba realmente furiosa y con miedo,¿Sabés que los humanos, ante una situación peligrosa, como acto reflejo, enfrentan o huyen? Pues, ella fue a enfrentarle.

Creo 12 esferas de fuego y estas fueron contra la villana, fue rápida, la enemiga casi no lo lograba esquivar, pero lo hizo, y también le atravesó la parte del corazón con la mano

Solo se veían a esas 4 chicas, con sangre, obvio, y a esa…¿Cómo se le podría decir? Exactamente, ¿Qué es?

-…Faita,tú eres rápida con esas alas,No?... Solo, vete rápido-Le susurró Shiria

-Pero, y tú? …

-Seré una carga, la distraeré, vete, por favor…

-*Ríe* ¿Qué tanto hablan?~ -dijo divertida.

Shiria miró a Faita como rogándole que se vaya, Faita…aceptó…Simplemente se fue volando

-No importa, ella morirá también- dijo la villana, que rápidamente se abalanzó a Shiria, pero alguien la empujó

...

Era… ¿Faita?

Sip, esa niña al parecer es más valiente de lo que parece, quién sabe.

Faita cogió a Shiria de las manos, y comenzó a volar rápidamente

Estaban muy alto del suelo, imposible que esa loca las atrapara ¿Verdad?

…

Crash, el sonido de unas lindas alas, partirse.

Ella, aquel villana , las cortó

No iban a escapar fácilmente…

Y...

Boom, el sonido de como dos chicas se estrellaron contra el piso

-¿Tanto problemas solo por ellas?-Dijo otra chica que apareció de la nada, al costado de la primera

-Ey, quería divertirme, esas Novatas, en verdad no podrían ni ganarme

-Ya claro, si en verdad eran tan malas, como una de ellas te logró empujar?

-Tampoco tengo ojos en la espalda

-…. Serán malditas –Dijo Blood, estaba enfrente de las mascotas, no podía atacar, no tenía cuerpo físico, solo era una alma; pero, tampoco iba a dejar a las mascotas a merced de ellas

-Ya, y tú?-Dijo la segunda antes de hacer que esa alma se hiciera una esfera compacta

-Y ustedes vienen con nosotras~ -Dijo atrapando a las mascotas en una esfera- -Se ríe un poco-

 ** _Próximamente: Continuación del Modo Historia_**

 ** _Descripciones: Próximamente_**

 ** _26/07/16_**


End file.
